


Vampire Love

by Blue_Night



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate & Destiny, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mistrust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, True Mates, Vampires, longing and waiting, mentioning of temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marco is happy with his life, he's Dortmund and the club's golden boy, he's the captain of his club and his beloved BVB is on top of the table. He feels attracted to his vice-captain Lukasz, hoping that they will come closer one day when his hopes are crashed all of a sudden when he's told that he's the nextChosen Oneand has to become the mate of one of the mysterious race of theAncients, which are vampires and Earth's real rulers.Marco has no other choice than to agree and meet his future mate, not prepared for who's waiting for him in the hidden large villa where he shall become the vampire's true mate...





	1. The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dearest mariothellama,
> 
> this is my Christmas present for you. I actually wanted to post it a little bit later, but I thought that you could perhaps do with some nice Reukasz today. Please take your time, this is only meant to please you and hopefully put a smile on your face, I know how busy you are, so don't feel pressured to read this and comment. I'll finish this story in between Christmas and New Year at the latest, but there is another Christmas story I need to write for someone special and dear to me as well (as you can surely imagine), so the next chapter might take a couple of days. 
> 
> This story is my small thank you for everything you did for me, and for your wonderful friendship and on-going support. You know that this year has been hard, one of the hardest of my life, and I wouldn't have made it through it without your help. Thank you so much for always being there, listening to me, giving advice and always finding the right words to console me and make me going on, I would have been lost without you, that's for sure.
> 
> I really hope that you'll like this story, and Reukasz really deserves more stories. Durmeus will always be close to our hearts, but Marco and Lukasz have a wonderful chemistry, and I simply couldn't resist to write a story about gentleman vampire Lukasz for you. ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco learns that he's Dortmund's next _Chosen One_ , dreading the moment when he has to face his future mate for the first time without knowing who they are. Luckily he has his best friend Erik he can talk to and who's trying to console him with a fairytale about true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest mariothellama,
> 
> I couldn't resist to put a detail into this story that reminds of the story that made us become friends in the first place in here. ;-)

“I'm very sorry, Marco. You are the next _Chosen One_.”

Marco Reus was sitting in Lucien Favre's rather small and unobtrusive office, and he stared disbelievingly at his coach when he saw his mouth moving and listened to the words coming out of it, thinking that he must have misunderstood something. It couldn't be true, it simply couldn't be that he'd been dragged into this; that he was really expected to become a pawn in the hands of the powerful, a pledge of the human government to please Earth's real rulers, the _Ancients_ , how these blood-thirsty creatures were called by most people who didn't dare to use the name that fitted them the most:

 _Vampires_.

He would never agree to this willingly, Marco would never become the plaything of one of these cruel immortal beings who considered themselves so much better and worthier than all those weak humans with the lifespan of a mayfly. He knew that only few people shared his opinion. A lot of his friends and teammates would have been out of their minds with joy to be Dortmund's next _Chosen One_ , the one human regarded as strong and worthy enough to become the mate of an _Ancient_ and grant the city safety and at least partially independence and freedom with this bond.

Marco had never cared about politics and such things, and he'd never really paid much attention to the stories about ancient times when humans and vampires had fought a terrible and bloody war against each other, a war that had almost erased both races. The humans because they weren't immortal but died to hundreds and thousands in that war, the _Ancients_ because they couldn't be killed with weapons or died of old age, but they needed their human enemies because of their blood that provided them with their inhuman powers and strength and made them immortal in the first place.

Their numbers had decreased dangerously because there were not enough humans left to feed on them and keep the vampires alive, and the last _Ancients_ had finally agreed to a peace treaty that was still valid. The government of the vampires would strictly control their numbers and not allow their brethren to turn humans into vampires as well, the only exception would be their chosen mates. Not all vampires were allowed to have a human mate though, only the most powerful and worthiest ones, and the _Chosen Ones_ had to agree to the transformation without being forced in any way, otherwise they stayed human.

The human governments were supervised by a member of the _Ancients'_ government to make sure that they'd stick to the contract, but no one ever knew who of all of the ministers was the vampire. They lived a secret and hidden life, and they made sure that every large city would assign one of their inhabitants when an _Ancient_ wanted to take a chosen mate.

The last Dortmunder had been chosen long before Marco's birth, and he'd never wasted a single thought on the small chance that he could catch the eye of one of these creatures and be chosen by an _Ancient_.

All Marco had ever wanted was to play football, this was what he lived for and what made him happy. He had worked so hard to become a part of Dortmund's glorious football club, and since this season, he was even their captain and his team was winning almost each and every match. He was happy and content with his life, he didn't miss anything – and surely not a vampire mate that wanted to drink his blood and turn him into a vampire as well.

Sometimes Marco did feel lonely and wondered how it would be to share his life with someone special, someone he could love, but he knew that he could always turn to his friends when a sudden bout of loneliness crashed him, to his best friend Erik, even though he was playing in England now, to his teammates, and most of all to his friend and vice-captain Lukasz.

He and Lukasz knew each other for years, and Marco had even started to dream about the handsome blond defender at night, daring to hope that Lukasz' smiles and the way he regarded Marco now and then meant that the older player perhaps wasn't opposed to coming closer to Marco one day either. They had never talked much about their private lives so far as Lukasz was rather closed up and a real gentleman when it came to the love life Marco was sure that such a beautiful and fascinating man must have. They mostly talked about football and their duties as the leaders of their team, but Marco felt comfortable in his presence, and the silence between them was never awkward. Marco had really thought that there would be the chance to learn more about Lukasz within the next weeks and months, he'd even mused about asking Lukasz if he wanted to spend a short holiday with Marco together somewhere during the winter break, on a place where they would be alone and undisturbed, not footballers and teammates, but just Marco and Lukasz.

But this wouldn't be possible any longer now, not if Marco had to become the chosen mate of one of the rulers.

“But this can't be true!” he choked out in consternation, “I won't agree to that, never!”

“I fear that you don't have any other choice, Marco. I'm really sorry, but the consequences for the entire city of Dortmund will be severe and more than unpleasant if you won't become the next _Chosen One_. Every inhabitant will have to suffer then. The _Ancients_ don't take nos well, and they're still holding all of the power. In the long history of the peace treaty between us humans and the _Ancients_ Dortmund has always been one of the few cities that has never been fighting against it, and the _Chosen Ones_ have never tried to fight against their destiny but accepted it willingly. There are other cities that didn't respect the peace treaty, and some of them don't even exist anymore. You don't really want to be responsible for the suffering or even death of thousands of people, do you, Marco?”

“No, of course not.” Marco hung his head down low, clenching his fists in his lap. It was so unfair. Now that he'd finally achieved what he'd always dreamed of fate decided to punch him in his guts in the cruelest way possible and take everything away from him again – even his free will and decision whom he wanted to love and spend his life with.

“But why has it to be me?”

Favre shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture. “I don't know, Marco. I've got a call from the government today. They said that the _Ancient_ explicitly chose you as their mate. I don't know their identity, but they seem to know you quite well. Mr. Watzke went to an appointment with the first mayor to request that they would reconsider their choice and look for somebody else, for someone actually wanting to become the next _Chosen One_ of Dortmund, but it was to no avail. Whoever this _Ancient_ is, they want you and only you. They allowed me to be the one telling you about it, but that's all Mr. Watzke achieved.”

Marco swallowed audibly, and he slowly lifted his head up to glance impassively at Favre. “I see. When do I have to become their _Chosen One_?”

“They agreed to wait until the winter break. You will get a call and be brought to them the day after our last match. It'll be a private ceremony, the _Ancients_ are always careful not to reveal their identity for some good and understandable reasons.”

“I see.” Marco repeated, rising to his feet. “So be it then. Thank you for telling me yourself, coach. Can I go back to training now?”

Lucien Favre nodded with a sigh and a sad smile. “Please don't do anything stupid, Marco. I know how hard it is for you, believe me. One of my ancestors was chosen by an _Ancient_. It was a great honor, and she was treated kindly, but it was hard at the beginning nonetheless. Think of your beloved city and what will happen if you anger _them_ with your rejection.”

Marco's jaw worked as he gritted his teeth for a split second, but his expression remained calm and controlled. “I know where my duties lie, coach, believe me. I would never be so selfish and put my hometown in danger.”

Favre gave him a look but didn't say anything more, and Marco left his office silently, carefully closing the door behind himself.

 

***

 

“You're Dortmund's next _Chosen One_?” Erik stared at Marco wide-eyed through the camera of his laptop, and Marco chewed on his lip and nodded with a sigh. He'd mused about talking to Lukasz about the terrifying news he'd just gotten, but something had kept his mouth shut, and Marco had found himself unable to tell Lukasz what had just happened.

The blond defender had observed him with concern visible in his blue eyes, but he'd left him alone, and Marco had been grateful that Lukasz hadn't pushed him and asked questions Marco didn't have an answer to.

But he really needed to tell somebody about it, and Erik had become Marco's best friend and his confidant over the last years, and Marco knew that he could trust him and that Erik would keep everything he told him to himself and not gossip around. Several emotions flickered over Erik's face, and he licked over his full bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. “Do you know who they are? Have you ever met one of the _Ancients_ , Marco?” Erik wanted to know, and Marco pulled a face and shook his head. “If I did, then they've never revealed their true identity to me. I don't want that, Erik, I really don't want to be forced into some kind of weird marriage with a vampire, but I don't have any other choice, I guess. I would never forgive myself if other people had to suffer because of me.”

“Yes, I can see your point.” Erik looked intrigued and horrified at the same time. “But what about Lukasz?” he asked after a moment of heavy silence. “The last time we Skyped you were hopeful that there could be more than just friendship between the two of you one day. Have you told him that you've been chosen by an _Ancient_?”

Marco lowered his head down, playing with a loose thread hanging from his sleeve. “No, I haven't. I couldn't. I don't even know if he returns my feelings, Erik. He was concerned and asked me what's wrong when I came from my talk with Favre, but he didn't insist when I said that everything was okay. You know him. Lukasz is a true gentleman who's minding his own business and respecting other people's privacy. Maybe I simply imagined that there's more between us, I don't know.”

“I don't think that you did, Marco. I've seen the way he's looking at you sometimes. I do believe that he really cares about you. He's your vice-captain, you should tell him.”

Marco swallowed, and his voice was hoarse when he shook his head. “I can't Erik. You have to promise me that you won't tell him, please. There's nothing I can do against it, but I don't want Lukasz to know, it's too...” he couldn't finish his sentence, and Erik smiled reassuringly at him. “I won't tell him, Marco. You're my best friend, I would never betray your trust, your secret is safe with me. You can call me at any time, you know that, don't you?”

“Yes, I know, thank you, Erik.”

The handsome brunet tilted his head to the side. “Do you know anything about this 'marriage'? My grandma told me some stories about the _Ancients_ and their _Chosen Ones_ , there are a lot of legends about some of them having lived as lords and ladies in the many castles of the Pfälzer Wald. The most famous one of them was the Earl of Lindelborn, he lived in the late 12th century when King Richard was Emperor Heinrich's hostage in Castle Trifels. No one knows what happened to him and whether or not he's still alive, Castle Lindelborn is only a ruin nowadays. It was my favorite legend back then. His _Chosen One_ was a brave knight, but he refused to become an _Ancient_ himself - for whatever reason he's had - and he was killed during a battle against a bad robber baron who lived near Castle Lindelborn when he wanted to protect one of the villages that belonged to Castle Lindelborn.  
The Earl of Lindelborn had adored and loved his mate more than anything, and he was out of his mind with grief that his beloved one had died, swearing an oath that he would take revenge and let the murderers and their family suffer for what they'd done to him. The earl disappeared shortly after the knight's death, blaming himself that he'd come too late to save him. No one knew what happened to the earl after that battle and where he'd disappeared, but the robber baron who'd killed the knight and his family all died within the following years, and their castle was destroyed. I've forgotten the knight's name, I have to ask my mum about it. I've always thought that it was one of the most touching and beautiful love stories I've ever listened to, a story about true and undying love.  
If this _Ancient_ wants you to become their mate at all costs, then maybe they've pined for you for a rather long time, being hopelessly in love with you, Marco? That would be so romantic, wouldn't it?” Erik said, and Marco couldn't help but return his smile. He knew that Erik wanted to console him, and the story about the Earl of Lindelborn and his mate was actually romantic, but Marco didn't think that 'his' _Ancient_ wanted him because they were in love with him.

Marco was Dortmund's golden boy, the city's most famous son and inhabitant, and the vampire probably simply wanted to prove their power that he could take Marco away from his city and his beloved club without anybody being able to stop them from getting what they wanted.

“It's a beautiful fairytale, Erik, but only a fairytale. I don't think that love is what made the vampire choose me of all people.”

Erik's expression became soft and sincere. “Don't underestimate your appeal and your ability to charm and endear people, Marco. You're a wonderful person and friend, lovable and desirable. I can tell you that now as you're my best friend, but there was a time when I was totally in love with you. I always knew that you would never return my feelings and so I never tried to make a move on you, but it took me a long time to get over my crush, I can tell you.”

Marco could feel himself blush, but his smile was as sincere as Erik's. “Yes, I know, Erik. I knew that you were in love with me. If things had been different... who knows? I'm grateful that you're my friend, I'd be lost without you.”

“I want to believe that your _Ancient_ wants you because they love you,” Erik said hoarsely, and Marco sighed again. He didn't think this to be likely, but he couldn't bring himself to crash Erik's hopes. “What about you, Erik? Has someone caught your attention in Huddersfield?” he asked to distract his friend from the dangerous topic, and Erik's cheeks started to glow pink. “Hmm, maybe. There is someone I really like. He's surely not an _Ancient_ , I don't think that I would attract the attention of such a powerful being, but he seems to like me as well.”

“That sounds great, I'll cross my fingers for you, Erik,” Marco said, and he meant it. He wished his friend all the best in the world, and it also helped him to take his mind off what would await him soon enough. There were only a few weeks left til the winter break, and all Marco could do was to make the best out of them and hope that his future mate would be kind and not turn him into a slave without any hope left. Marco would do what he had to do to keep his beloved hometown safe, even if it meant that he had to give up his true love and the life he'd once known.

 

***

 

The last few weeks went by in a daze, and Marco did his best to push his fears and anxious thoughts away and focus on his life and his job, something he would have to give up soon enough anyway. He and Lukasz were responsible for the Christmas party the club wanted to celebrate together with being on top of table after the first half of the season, and he gratefully lost himself in the preparations and refused to think of the mysterious creature that seemed to be so obsessed with him.

He could feel Lukasz' thoughtful gaze on his face now and then, but the older player didn't ask him any questions, and Marco still couldn't bring himself to tell him what would happen after the party. He forced a strained smile on his face whenever he caught Lukasz' eyes, but he knew that the dark circles under his own eyes because of the many restless and sleepless nights weren't lost on the handsome blond Pole.

The party was a great success, and Marco used the chance to dwell in the company of his friends and teammates one last time, basking in their friendship, love and care as he knew that it would be the last time he could do this. It was hard for him to keep up appearances, but Marco was still their captain, and he wouldn't let his team down, not even in his weakest hour, and so he smiled and pretended that everything was fine, although he felt as if his heart was breaking.

He was their captain, their leader, it was upon him to keep them safe, and if it was the last thing he did in this world.

Marco spent the day after the party alone in his suddenly far too big house, strolling from room to room to burn the memory of his home into his mind forever. He flinched when his phone started to ring, picking it up with a cold and sweaty hand.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Reus? A car will pick you up at 18:00 o'clock. You don't need to bring anything with you, but if there's something you don't want to miss, then you can pack it in a small bag.”

“Understood.” Marco hung up, staring outside the window into the fading daylight of the cloudy winter day.

His old life would come to an end tonight, and Marco didn't have any clue what to expect from his new one, but he would take it like a man and not show his fear to the vampire who wanted him as their mate, no matter how hard it would be for him not to show his mortal fear.

 

***

 

The dark limousine drove through the early night without making any sound. Marco had waited outside for the car to pick him up, trying to take a look at the driver, but their face was hidden in the shadows and by the high collar of the dark coat they were wearing. It was something familiar about the driver, but Marco couldn't quite out his finger on it, and he took the seat in the back of the limousine without arguing, his fingers clenching around his small bag to have something to hold on to.

Marco stared out of the side window with unseeing eyes, the blinking lights of Dortmund flickering over his pale and impassive face. Soon they were passing the last buildings of the city, but Marco hadn't really expected the _Ancient_ to live in Dortmund. They were surely valuing their privacy highly and living somewhere exclusive where they would be undisturbed.

Marco lost all tracks of time while the landscape flew by, and he blinked in confusion to clear his dazed mind when the limousine turned to the left and onto a driveway to a large villa that was surrounded by a park that looked more like a small forest.

Its neat white walls shimmered in the pale light of two street lamps that lined the driveway, and Marco was struck by the beauty of this somewhat magical place.

He climbed out of the car on wobbly legs when the driver opened the door for him, trying to catch a glimpse of their face. The driver turned away quickly to hide himself from Marco's attentive gaze, gesturing to the elaborately decorated wooden gate that served as the villa's front door.

“After you, Mr. Reus. The master's already waiting for you.”

Marco knew the driver's voice, he'd heard it before, a lot of times, but his mind failed him, refusing to recognize it and show him the face this voice belonged to. He drew in a shaky breath and grabbed his bag tighter, climbing the few stairs to the entry with a straight back and a defiantly lifted chin.

The door swung open as if by magic, and Marco entered a large hallway that looked more like a ballroom to him. Shimmering marble tiles covered the floor and the furniture was old and made of mahogany and oak. The air was warmer than Marco had expected it, regarding that vampires actually didn't feel cold – at least not in Marco's opinion – but he couldn't suppress a chill of fear running down on his back nevertheless. His new home was beautiful and impressive, but for Marco it looked more like a prison, and all he wanted to do was to turn around and run away again.

The driver was a silent dark shadow behind him, waiting for him to undress his jacket, and Marco did, handing it to him with another shiver of fear. Marco watched them hanging it on the hook with greatest care, and he followed the other one to a door at the other side of the huge entry. It led to a bright and comfortable sitting room with more expensive pieces of furniture made of shimmering mahogany again; and the driver who seemed to be the unknown _Ancient's_ butler as well gestured to one of the sofas. The sitting room was bathed in soft yellow candle light, and Marco's companion finally turned his head to reveal his identity to him with a small smile on his face.

“Please make yourself comfortable, Marco,” he said friendlily, and Marco stared at him with wide eyes. “Sebastian? You? You are the mysterious _Ancient_?” he stammered when he had found his tongue again, and Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle. “No, I'm not, Marco. I'm human like you. But I'm serving your future mate for a rather long time. Please have a seat, he'll join you in a second.”

“But...” Marco couldn't finish his sentence, and he dropped down onto the sofa, watching Sebastian leave the room through another door with his mouth hanging open. His mind was racing, and he wiped his sweaty hands on his dark blue jeans. He hadn't bothered to dress up for the first time meeting his future mate, not wanting to appear as if he was okay with being the next _Chosen One_ , but now he wished that he'd chosen something else to wear than a pair of dark bluejeans and the comfortable gray sweater.

He jumped back to his feet when he heard the quiet sound of the door opening for a newcomer, whirling around his axis to face his vampire mate for the very first time.

The sight he was getting literally knocked the air out of him when he realized who the one wanting to take him as his mate was, that he'd indeed known them for years without ever realizing their true nature.

The _Ancient_ was dressed completely in black, perfectly fitting black leather jeans accentuating his long and elegant, strong-muscled legs in a mouthwatering way. The deep black tailored dress shirt made of shimmering silk hugged his upper body tightly without looking uncomfortable, leaving nothing to the imagination, and Marco found his eyes drawn to the small stripe of creamy pale skin that was visible where the _Ancient_ had left the three last buttons open.

Marco's throat went dry, and the lower regions of his body woke up and showed their excitement about the breathtaking picture of utter male beauty very clearly, much to Marco's embarrassment. He couldn't avert his eyes, he simply couldn't, and he didn't recognize his own voice when he eventually croaked out:

“But... but what are you doing here?!”

“I live here, Marco. I've lived here for a very long time, waiting to find my true mate. I've been patient because I knew that I had to give you enough time to get to know me and lose your fears and reservations, but I can't wait any longer. You're the one I've always waited for, and I will make you mine tonight,” the _Ancient_ said, and Marco gasped out when the other man smiled at him and his long and sharp canines flashed in the candlelight. Marco had never seen them on him beforehand, and he couldn't help but take a step back at the dangerous and fascinating sight.

“You're my _Chosen One_ , Marco. You've always been,” the vampire who looked like a simple handsome young man most of the times whispered in the purring voice of a beautiful big cat, slowly moving closer to where Marco was standing like frozen in place, thinking that this couldn't be true.

Lukasz, his teammate and vice-captain, was an _Ancient_ , a blood-sucking vampire, had always been, and he'd chosen Marco to be his mate.


	2. The Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has learned that the Ancient wanting to take him as his mate his his vice-captain Lukasz, but he isn't happy about that revelation but feels betrayed and scared instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest mariothellama,
> 
> Marco insisted on having a proper talk with his special vampire before considering to forgive him for keeping him in the dark for so long, and he insisted on me writing their talk as quickly as possible. I hope that you won't mind this story having three chapters instead of two. ;-) I haven't forgotten that I still owe you comments on your updates, but Marco was very impatient, and this chapter was clear in my mind, so I sat down and wrote it. I'll comment on your wonderful chapters as soon as I'll get enough time to breathe. <33
> 
> I included some special versions of Marco in this story for you, changing the events a little bit for the sake of this fic. I hope you'll appreciate that!

Marco couldn't move, he couldn't move a single limb.

He just stood there watching the _Ancient_ slowly creeping closer, his mind blank and incapable of processing that the one he'd trusted so much had deceived and betrayed him in the worst way possible.

He'd really thought that he knew Lukasz, he would have sworn an oath that Lukasz was one of his few true and close friends, someone he'd gladly trust with his life no matter what.

The _Ancient_ now stopping a few inches apart from him looked like his teammate and vice-captain Lukasz – hell, he even smelled like him – but he had nothing in common with the man Marco had let come close enough to his heart to start dreaming about him in an intimate way. This was something Marco had never allowed to happen beforehand, not with Mario, Robert or Erik, not with any other teammate and friend.

Only Lukasz.

But Lukasz wasn't the man Marco had thought him to be, he was a fucking blood-sucking and life-taking vampire with long and sharp canines and blue eyes that were glowing violet in the warm light of the candles because of the faint red in the whites of his eyes that Marco had never noticed before tonight. No human being had violet eyes, but vampires obviously did.

“Marco.” Lukasz reached out with his right hand to touch him, with those elegant fingers Marco had fantasized about them touching him so many nights. Marco took another step back, feeling sick to his stomach all of a sudden.

“Don't touch me! Don't you fucking dare to ever touch me again!” he snarled, his voice shaky and high-pitched with fear and disgust.

Lukasz let his hand drop down to his side after a split second of hesitation, and his expression didn't lose its calm, but the strange violet color of his eyes darkened with an emotion Marco couldn't detect. Marco thought that it must be annoyance about his defiant behavior, but he couldn't be sure. Lukasz smiled, and Marco shivered at the sight of his fangs. Cold sweat broke out on his back and his forehead, and Marco clenched his hands to tight fists at his sides, ready to defend himself at any second if necessary.

Lukasz' nostrils flared ever so slightly when the sharp stench of the human's fear filled the air, and his expression softened a bit. “You don't need to fear me, Marco. I'm still the same person, your teammate and vice-captain. I would never harm you,” he said, and even his voice had changed, underlayed with something low and strange, sounding multi-toned and not really human any longer.

“No, you're not. You're not the Lukasz I thought to know anymore. You're one of those dangerous creatures that have killed and oppressed my race for centuries and millennia, and you betrayed me and insinuated yourself into my confidence in the worst way possible, pretending to be my friend and someone I could trust with my life. I don't even want to know how many times you must have laughed at my stupidity and blindness, waiting for the perfect moment to get your hands on me and turn me into your spineless slave, to have your way with me until you'll eventually grow tired of me and finish me off by sucking me dry before searching for another _'Chosen One'_ you can torture. Hell, I really thought that you were my friend, Lukasz! That we could be more for each other one day. I wanted to ask you to spend the holidays with me, to be just you and me for a couple of days, without the pressure of our duties and jobs standing between us!”

“We can still have that, Marco. We can still spend the holidays together and be just Marco and Lukasz,” the _Ancient_ said, but Marco shook his head. “No, we can't. I can never trust you again! You're a vampire, a cruel and immortal being that kills helpless humans in order to survive – people like me! We can never be friends again, let alone something else!” Marco hadn't realized that he'd started to shout, and he flinched at the sound of his own voice, retreating from the dangerous being still standing far too close for his liking and peace of mind. His calves hit the couch, and Marco stumbled and almost fell, freezing with another bout of mortal fear when Lukasz moved faster than his eyes could detect, taking him by his shoulders to keep him upright.

Marco's chest was heaving with his labored breaths, and they stared at each other, neither of them moving or speaking. Lukasz' natural fragrance was stronger than ever as close they stood, and something hot and intense made his stomach flip and pooled in his groin, something Marco didn't want to feel at all: desire. Desire for the man who had betrayed him, for the vampire who was about to turn him into his plaything and take everything away from him that had ever mattered to Marco.

The blond footballer hated himself for his feelings, but they simply wouldn't fade; they just grew stronger at the contact and the warmth of Lukasz' touch instead. Marco had always thought that vampires were radiating bone-freezing cold and stinking of death and decay, but Lukasz smelled so tempting of healthy young male and the unobtrusive herbal and musky aftershave and eau de cologne he used, and Marco's throat went dry with another forceful wave of desire. Lukasz made a soft sound when he inhaled deeply, taking in the air heavy with pheromones and unspoken feelings, the unique mixture of Marco's desire and fear darkening his gaze to something that could only be called hungry.

“Just go ahead,” Marco finally rasped to break the spell he was under, cocking his head to the side in mocking invitation. “Come on, suck me dry, that's what you've waited for all along anyway, isn't it?” Lukasz' eyes traveled to Marco's throat, right where his pulse was racing under the delicate pale skin, now covered with a thin layer of sweat that shimmered golden in the soft candlelight. The _Ancient_ narrowed his eyes for the tiniest moment, and a soft hiss escaped his throat when the scent of Marco' blood penetrated his nose, but he just pressed Marco down onto the couch, carefully and gently, before walking over to a table under the window to take a carafe standing there and fill a glass with its contents.

Marco watched him coming back with elegant motions, staring at glass Lukasz offered to him with a frown. “What's that? Do you want to drug me? There's no need to. I won't fight against you, I promised to become your mate to protect my city and those I love. Just do what you need to do and suck my blood.”

“It's water, Marco, only water. I would never drug you. I care deeply about you, I would never do you any harm, I already told you that. It's not like that between us _Ancients_ and their _Chosen Ones_.” Lukasz sounded calm and friendly, but Marco wasn't willing to believe him just like that, taking the glass and keeping it between his slightly spread knees with two hands. Lukasz sighed and turned around to sit down on the couch opposite Marco, and Marco suddenly felt cold and lonely, bereft of Lukasz' warmth and tender touch.

“Why not using drugs? It would make everything easier for you, wouldn't it? I'm not a willing _Chosen One_ after all.” he lifted the glass to his lips, not wanting to show his confusion and admit his desire, and he was holding Lukasz' gaze as he emptied it in three large gulps. Lukasz' thoughtful glance dropped down to his Adam's apple before locking with Marco's eyes again.

“You don't know much about us, do you, Marco?” Lukasz asked, and Marco snorted with mocking amusement, but he lowered his gaze down on the now empty glass. The clear liquid had tasted like water, but there were a lot of drugs without any taste, and Marco still wasn't willing to trust his former vice-captain again. He had to think of him as his former vice-captain now because Marco would surely never get the chance to go back to his old life again – opposite to Lukasz who could do as it pleased him.

“I never wanted to know anything about you and your brethren. I was just fine staying oblivious and not thinking about you at all,” he said, blinking in the feeble attempt to keep his tears from falling. “I thought that you liked me, Lukasz,” he whispered hoarsely, staring at his trembling fingers that were clenching around the empty glass as if it was his only life-line. “I really thought that you were my friend and that I could trust you! Why are you doing this to me?”

“I am your friend, Marco, I always was. And you can still trust me.”

“No, you're not. You betrayed me. You lied to me. You lied to me about who you really are. I can never trust you again!”

The glass broke with a clashing noise, shards flying through the air, and Marco stared at his palm and the red blood dripping down from the deep cut that split his hand into two halves. “Ouch,” was all that came out of his mouth when the wound started to throb, and before he knew what was happening Lukasz was kneeling before him and reaching for his hand to press his lips onto the cut and suck at his blood.

 

***

 

Searing white pain shot through Marco's hand and his arm, and he groaned and tried to pull his wrist out of Lukasz' tight grasp. His thoughts were a whirling mess and his vision blurred because he couldn't breathe anymore, but he could still wonder why Lukasz' lips were so hot on his skin, why they weren't cold as death.

The pain faded as soon as it had captured his entire arm, and Lukasz lifted his head to look up at Marco. He was still kneeling before the sofa where Marco was seated, and he looked disheveled, his eyes glowing in his pale face and two soft blond strands falling into his forehead. Small red droplets were shimmering on his bared lips, and Marco stared at them, not sure why Lukasz had stopped drinking his blood. He was a vampire after all, feeding on human blood, and he looked so hungry, almost starved, that Marco's stomach responded to the sight with tying itself into a painful knot as if Lukasz' hunger had become his own all of a sudden.

“Why did you stop? This is what you've been craving for, right? Drinking my blood,” he croaked out, and Lukasz gifted him with a brief smile and stroked over Marco's palm with his thumb. “I didn't drink your blood. I would never take advantage of you this way.”

“Not? You're hungry, I can see that.” Marco didn't want to believe in Lukasz' kindness any longer, not after what he'd done to him.

“Yes, I am, Marco.” Lukasz didn't try to hide the truth from him, probably because Marco wouldn't have believed him anyway. “I've healed you. Look at your hand.”

Marco did, staring down at his hand. Lukasz was still holding his wrist, but it was a loose grip now, allowing Marco to pull away at any time if he wanted to. Marco moved his fingers and glanced at his palm where the broken shards had cut deep down into his flesh, but he couldn't find the wound. His palm was perfectly intact, and Marco couldn't even see a scar such a deep wound would definitely leave, his skin was unmarred and like it had been before Marco had broken the glass.

“But... how did you do that?!” he whispered with trembling lips, and Lukasz slowly brought Marco's hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss onto it. “There are a lot of things you don't know about my race, Marco. We don't just take life, we gift life as well.”

“I see,” Marco murmured, even though he didn't understand anything. “But why did you do that? You're hungry, you're craving for my blood, I can see it in your eyes, hell I can actually _feel_ it in my own body!”

Lukasz' smile became wistful. “I hunger for you, Marco, that's true. You're my destined mate, my _Chosen One_ , the one I've waited for for so long. But I would never harm you or drink your blood without your permission. You're not my slave, we're equals, and your wishes matter to me, always have.”

Marco turned his head away from Lukasz' intense gaze. “You'll have to starve then. I'll never let you drink my blood willingly.”

“That's how it'll be, then.” Lukasz sounded calm, accepting, and Marco swallowed and gazed at him from the side, his head still turned away. “You don't need my permission, you're stronger than me. You can overpower me easily, and you will - when your hunger's just painful enough.”

“My love for you is stronger than my hunger, Marco.”

“Love!” A hot wave of fury was burning in his guts, bubbling in his throat and making Marco pull his hand out of Lukasz' tender grip forcefully. “You're a vampire, you don't even know what true love actually is! Vampires don't have feelings, all they want is more power and our human blood!” he screamed, but Lukasz' gaze silenced him when he looked at him again.

“Why would you say that, Marco? You've just told me that you don't know anything about my race. How can you say that we don't have feelings? That I don't have feelings? You know me for years, you know that I have feelings, deep feelings for you.”

“You lied to me!” But Marco's voice had lost some of its venom, and he sounded unsure.

“I never lied to you, Marco. Yes, I didn't tell you that I'm an _Ancient_ , but I didn't do that because I didn't want to tell you about my origin. There are rules and laws I have to respect, and I wasn't allowed to reveal my true nature to you before you'd become my mate. But I never lied to you. I'm Lukasz, I'm still the same person you've known for years. I'm still the man who loves you and wants to cherish you and make you happy. Me being an _Ancient_ is only one single part of who I am. There is a whole lot more about me than only that.”

“A very important part I would say. The most important one, actually,” Marco snorted, not willing to give in to him and his own feelings that told him that Lukasz was telling the truth so easily. Erik's words about the Earl of Lindelborn and his _Chosen One_ came into his mind, unbidden and unexpected, and he bit down on his lip and hesitated.

“How old are you? How many centuries have you lived before you became a footballer and fooled me so perfectly? How many people have you killed to preserve your youth and your strength, Lukasz?” he asked hoarsely, “You're a vampire, a killer. I don't think that the number of your victims would actually make a difference, but I need to know nonetheless.”

“I'm very old, Marco.” Lukasz didn't seem to mind his position and that he was still kneeling in between the shards and had to look up at him, and his face was calm and impassive again, only his dark violet eyes giving his hunger and the pain he must feel away.

“So you've killed a lot of people to sate your hunger, I guess.”

“I've fought in the war. I've fought to protect myself, my brethren and the humans under my protection I cared about. But I've never killed any human just because I wanted their blood, Marco.” Lukasz' tone left no doubts that he was speaking the truth, and Marco swallowed and drew in a shaky breath.

“So how did you survive, then?” he asked, and Lukasz searched for his gaze with a brief smile. “There are a lot of humans offering themselves willingly to us, Marco. It's not as if we needed to drain someone completely to sate our hunger. Some of us do, yes, but there are a lot of humans killing for lesser reasons than starvation.”

“You don't really want to justify your actions with that, do you?” Marco growled, but Lukasz didn't bat an eye at his anger. “No, I'm just telling you how it is.”

Another silence stretched between them for a few moments, and Marco finally cleared his throat. “You said that you love me. You said that you've waited for me for years. I don't know how you can say that, how you can be so sure that I'm your true mate. Why has it to be me of all people, why not someone else?”

Lukasz met his scared gaze with something akin to resignation. “I don't know, Marco. I don't know why fate has chosen you to be my true mate. All that I know is that you are my _Chosen One_.”

“And if I told you that I can't do that? That I can't become your mate? Will you take revenge for that on my city? Will others have to suffer if I turn your offer down, or will you take by force what I don't want to give you?”

Emotions flickered over Lukasz' pale face so fast that Marco couldn't recognize all of them, but he did see the raw pain the vampire felt at his words. Yet Lukasz didn't reach out for him or look angry himself, only sad and accepting.

“I love you, Marco. More than anything. And no, I wouldn't take revenge on others for your no.”

Marco closed his eyes because he didn't want to see the pain on Lukasz' face. “Then let me go, please, Lukasz, don't ask me to become your mate. If you really love me, then let me go.”

Marco kept his eyes closed, waiting for Lukasz' reaction. He expected the _Ancient_ to decline his wish, and he steeled himself for the sensation of sharp fangs tearing his throat apart, but nothing happened. The quiet sounds of rustling silk and leather made him open his eyes though, and when he looked up again, he saw Lukasz standing before the window with his back to Marco. He'd wrapped his arms around his midsection as if to protect himself, a lonely dark figure in the shadows of the early night – just like Marco imagined vampires to be.

“If that's what you really want, Marco, then I won't keep you here. I'd hoped that you would return my feelings and acknowledge the truth after us being friends for years, that there would be the chance that you could learn to love me again one day. I was never going to oppress you and turn you into some kind of slave or plaything. The bond between an _Ancient_ and their _Chosen One_ is the strongest bond imaginable, and they are equals in every possible way. No _Ancient_ would ever mistreat their true mate and hurt them on purpose. All I wanted was to love and cherish you, but I'll respect your wish and let you go. Sebastian will bring you back home.”

Marco slowly rise to his feet, uncertain whether or not his legs would actually carry his weight. He made his way to the exit, his eyes never leaving Lukasz' back, his hand hovering over the door handle when he reached the door.

“You'll find another _Chosen One_ , Lukasz, someone who wants to be your mate,” he said in the futile attempt to console Lukasz. His heart was aching in his chest, but the thought of becoming the mate of a vampire scared the hell out of him, and his mind was screaming that he needed to get out of here while his heart was telling him that he belonged here, that he belonged to Lukasz, had always done.

“No, I won't, Marco.” Lukasz' voice was hard now, hard and shallow. “But it's okay, just leave me alone.”

“What will you do now?” Marco asked, wondering why he didn't just flee from this place. His brain told his feet to move, but they didn't obey, holding their ground before the still closed door.

“Wait until you'll be ready to finally accept the truth, Marco.”

“You'll have to wait for a very long time then.” Marco lowered his hand down to finally open the door, but Lukasz' next words made him pause in the middle of his motion.

“I've already waited for two thousand years, a few more years won't matter, I guess.”

 

***

 

“What?” Marco's mind was spinning, and he was staring wide-eyed at the other man. “What did you just say?”

Lukasz refused to turn his head and look at him, remaining motionless before the window. “I've said that I've already waited for two thousand years, Marco. A few more years won't matter.”

“What do you mean with that?” Marco felt like being in some kind of trance as he made his way over to where Lukasz was standing before the window, stopping right behind him. Lukasz craned his head to gaze at him over his shoulder.

“I was still rather young when we first met. I've been born as an _Ancient_ , and I was still trying to find my place in the world when I was chosen to serve my people as one of their guards in ancient Germania. You were a young aspiring Roman legatus under Germanicus' command in Mogontiacum. We met there when I joined Germanicus legions. There was a mutiny among the legionaries a few years after the lost battle in the Teutoburger Forest, and you left Mogontiacum to talk to the mutinous troops in Castellum Mattiacorum a few days before you were supposed to become my _Chosen One_. You never came back. There was an ambush of some renegades, and they killed you before I had the chance to reach you in time. We can give life, but only within a certain and rather short amount of time. I found you after three days, and I came too late to save you.”

Lukasz' voice was hoarse but controlled, and all Marco could do was to stare at him silently, his heart hammering in his chest. Lukasz touched his cheek with a shaky hand. “Your name was Marcus Retus. You were one of Rome's aristocratic sons, and you were brave and honest, kind and loyal and devoted to Rome and your legions just like you are now as Dortmund's captain. There are no words to describe how much I loved and adored you. I'd gladly have given my life for you to save you.”

“What happened then?” Marco croaked out around the huge lump in his throat. Lukasz looked out of the window again, lost in his painful memories. “I swore an oath that I would never have another mate than you, and I went on with my life, serving my people and your race in the horrible war between our two races that almost destroyed all of us. Fate seemed to have mercy with me after more than thousand years had passed, because it sent you back to me in form of a beautiful young bard with the suitable name Blondel.” Lukasz reached out to gently touch Marco's blond hair, his features suffused with rapturous devotion as he continued to retell the events of a long-gone past.

“We met again in Castle Trifels when I was one of King Richard Plantagenet's guards there, during his custody as Emperor Heinrich's hostage. We fell in love again, but we couldn't become mates before Richard's return to England. I had to accompany Richard to Worms where he had to justify and defend himself, but you as his bard and confidant had to stay in Castle Trifels as a warranty that Richard wouldn't try to escape during our journey. Either King Philipp of France or Richard's brother John hired some assassins, and they murdered you at night while I was in Worms. Richard's squire Erik found you, but he came too late. You'd fought bravely for your life, but you didn't stand a chance against them. They'd already buried you when the news reached us in Worms.” Lukasz' voice cracked, and Marco realized with surprise that his own cheeks were wet. He hadn't noticed that he'd started to cry, and he didn't doubt the truth of Lukasz' stories for even a second. He could feel deep in his heart that they were true, and he wrapped his arms around Lukasz and clung to him for dear life.

“Did we meet again after that?” he whispered into the fragrant silk of Lukasz' shirt, and the _Ancient_ embraced him and laid his chin on Marco's hair.

“Not until a couple of years ago. I'd already given up hope that fate would show mercy for a second time and bring us together again, but then you came back to Dortmund as a young footballer; and the moment I saw you I knew that this time we could actually be together again, that this time fate wouldn't be so cruel to tear us apart again before we could become true mates. I knew that I had to be patient and give you the chance to get to know me and learn to trust and love me - because you never remembered me from your former lives and had to get to know me anew again every time. I'll give you all the time you'll need to accept the truth, Marco, I won't force you into anything, but I won't give up on you either. I simply can't, and I will never give up hope that you will love me back one day. You are my destiny, my love, and I long to make you mine more than anything, but only if you want that too.”

Lukasz looked at him, and Marco returned his gaze, a hot wave of love and desire shooting through him. He didn't know why he'd been so scared of Lukasz' true nature until this moment, because all he could see shining in Lukasz' eyes was love and devotion, and he realized that he had never lost his faith in him, even not when he'd been so scared and angry, feeling betrayed and helpless.

“I want that, Lukasz, I want to become your _Chosen One_. I'm sorry that I doubted you, but you showed me that there is nothing I have to be afraid of. Please, take me as your mate!” Marco whispered, and Lukasz growled ardently and closed his lips over Marco's mouth in a first deep and passionate kiss.


	3. A Memorable Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Lukasz have had an important talk and Marco is finally ready to acknowledge the truth. But he still has some questions, and Lukasz wants to make this night a night to remember for his _Chosen One_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest mariothellama,  
> I'm not good at counting, so there will be four chapters instead of three, I hope you won't mind. :-)

Marco closed his eyes when Lukasz touched his lips with his own for the first time, and he opened his mouth eagerly for the _Ancient_ , but then he remembered the sharp canines and drew back again to look at his future mate. “Uhm, your teeth...” he mumbled, hoping that Lukasz wouldn't be angry, but his beautiful vampire only chuckled and bared his teeth to show him that he'd already thought about this rather important issue before he'd tried to kiss Marco.

“Oh, yes. You can retract them of course, how dense of me. You wouldn't be able to hide your true nature if you couldn't do that.” Marco felt stupid and embarrassed, but Lukasz' gaze was tender and serious. “You're not dense, Marco, not the least. You've just learned that I am an _Ancient_ little more than half an hour ago, and you're doing great. It's no wonder that you still have questions and reservations, and I will answer all of your questions as best as I can, but I really want to kiss you before that at least once. It's been so long since I've felt you close to me.”

Marco relaxed, grateful that Lukasz didn't laugh at him. “You're right, there are a lot of things I want to know,” he murmured, “but I really want to kiss you at least once before anything else too.” He moved closer to Lukasz again, offering his lips to him invitingly. Lukasz' gaze darkened, and he covered Marco's mouth with his own once more, his lips warm and soft and so tempting, moving gently over his own without too much pressure to show Marco that he could pull away at any time if he wanted to.

Marco's loud moan filled the air, and he pressed himself against Lukasz' strong body, eager to taste him and lose himself in their first kiss. Lukasz tasted better than Marco could have imagined even in his wildest dreams, and he explored Marco's mouth with so much passion and need when they finally deepened their kiss that Marco's head started to spin with his own forceful desire for his mate.

Their tongues danced around each other, trying to reach every spot within their reach, and Marco felt bold and licked over Lukasz' teeth teasingly, challenging him to let him feel his fangs and not hide his vampire-self from him any longer. Lukasz growled ardently, and when Marco did that again, he extracted his canines and held still when Marco probed them curiously. His mate was an _Ancient_ , a dangerous vampire, and Marco'd better get used to it quickly and accept him the way he was. He caressed Lukasz' teeth and the roof of his mouth for a while before gently nudging his tongue again, and Lukasz pulled him so tight to his body that it almost hurt and took control of their kiss again, stroking and caressing Marco's mouth until the lack of air made Marco feel lightheaded and dizzy.

“Oh wow,” Marco gasped dreamily when Lukasz drew back from his thoroughly kissed mouth again, leaving him tingling and aching for more than just kisses. Lukasz smiled at him, and Marco's eyes filled with tears when the dangerous ancient being took his hand to lift it to his mouth and press a kiss full of devotion onto it. “Will you do me the honor and have dinner with me, my beautiful one?”

“Dinner?” Marco blinked. “I thought that you'd want to make me yours right away after the long time you've waited for me.”

“I do want to make you mine, Marco,” Lukasz cupped his face to stroke over his heated cheek with his thumb, “but not without having courted you properly beforehand. You deserve only the best, and Sebastian and I spent the entire day with preparing everything for you and make sure that our evening will be perfect and enjoyable for you.”

Marco's stomach gave the answer as it rumbled loudly in anticipation of being filled with food any time soon. Marco blushed, snickering sheepishly. “Our serious talk must have made me hungrier than I thought. Having dinner with you would be nice, I guess. I mean, I've seen you eat so many times that I shouldn't have been so surprised that you prepared dinner, but allow me one curious question, please. Food doesn't really sate you, does it?”

Lukasz pulled his hand through his bent arm to guide him to the door where he'd entered the room earlier. “You're right, normal food doesn't nourish and sate me. But humans need to eat, and my race has adapted to sharing their meals with them a long time ago. There are very few of my brethren who refuse to eat, but I don't belong to them. Eating is a sensual pleasure, not only for humans, and I like the taste and the companionship that comes with sharing meals. Two thousand years ago, we loved to sit together with your legionaries and tell stories, my beautiful one.” Lukasz sounded wistful, and Marco reached out to stroke over his lips. “I can't see myself as a Roman,” he mused thoughtfully, and Lukasz' gaze became passionate and wistful. “You were amazing, Marco. A true child of Rome, honorable and proud and brave, wise for your age and with a kind heart. Marcus Retus was loved by his men and feared by his enemies, and only that cowardly attack from an ambush could defeat you.”

Marco thought about Lukasz' words as he followed him into the dining room, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw the beautifully set up table. Shimmering white porcelain and sparkling glasses on a stainless golden table cloth. Marco's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the adorned letters in black on the magnificent table cloth, the letters of their beloved club. Lukasz followed his gaze, and he turned his head to look at Marco. “I would never take that away from you, my _Chosen One_. I would never take football and our club away from you. You're my admired captain, the heart of our team, and you becoming my beloved mate won't change anything.”

Marco had to admit that the thought of losing his beloved football had still been weighing heavily on his mind, and Lukasz' words let an entire mountain fall from his shoulders. “Thank you, Lukasz. That means a lot to me,” he croaked out, and Lukasz gently kissed him on his lips. “Your happiness is all I want, my beautiful one. I know that you could never be happy without football, so I never even thought of taking that away from you.”

Marco swallowed and looked back at the table. A beautiful golden candelabrum with eleven black and yellow candles was placed in the middle of it, and Marco had to smile at the number. Lukasz had indeed made sure that Marco would know that he didn't want to take his beloved football away from him, and he almost regretted his first reaction when Lukasz had come into the room, but only almost. Learning that one of your best friends and your vice-captain, the man you'd secretly dreamed of, was actually a vampire was nothing to take just like that, and Marco's first reaction was surely understandable as he thought.

Lukasz pulled the chair for him, the cushions black and yellow as well, and Marco sat down at the table with a smile, watching Lukasz as he took the seat opposite him. He was grateful that Lukasz hadn't chosen to let them sit at the small ends of the table, because this way they could touch each other, and Marco took advantage of it and reached out to squeeze Lukasz' fingers. “Everything's perfect, my mate. Perfect and beautiful, thank you so much,” he said hoarsely, and Lukasz' smile took his breath away.

“I've cooked the dishes for our special dinner myself, Sebastian will serve us,” he gave back, and Marco felt touched and humble that such a powerful being like Lukasz had stood in the kitchen to prepare dinner for him personally. “Thank you,” he whispered, going silent when another door opened and Sebastian entered the dining room with a large tray in his hands. Bowls made of the same white porcelain were standing upon the tray, and the delicious smell emanating from them made Marco's stomach rumble in anticipation again.

Sebastian grinned at him, putting the bowls onto the table. Lukasz thanked him with a smile. “Thank you, Sebastian. We can help ourselves now. If you would just be so kind to see to the leftovers later,” he said, and Sebastian offered a small bow, the expression on his face showing clearly his deep devotion and admiration for the _Ancient_ he served for years according to his own words from earlier that day. “Of course, Master, as you wish.” Marco hadn't understood his devotion for one of the vampires at first, but now he did, and he felt jealous for a moment that Sebastian had known about Lukasz' true nature for years – opposite to him. “My family has served the Master for a long time, Marco. There's no need to be jealous of me. You were always the one filling his thoughts and his heart.”

“Uhm, thank you, Sebastian,” Marco mumbled, embarrassed that he'd been caught. “This is all still so new...”

“Of course, it is. Enjoy your meal, the Master is a very skilled cook,” Sebastian said with a smile and another bow, showing himself out as quietly as he'd entered the room. Lukasz waited until he had Marco's attention again. “I hope that you will like the dishes I chose for our special dinner. They are easy to digest but saturating and tasty.”

Marco was sure that he would even eat papier-mâché happily and find it tasty, just because Lukasz had cooked it for him, and he lifted his plate to let Lukasz fill it with the delicious food. “Everything smells wonderfully, I'm sure that I'll like all your dishes, my mate,” he gave back, his cheeks heating up with anticipation at the word 'mate' he was allowed to call Lukasz by now.

“I hope so. I thought it to be better not to offer any alcohol tonight, I want you to be aware of anything that will happen tonight. But if you want to drink something else than water, please tell me, my beautiful one.”

“Water is fine with me, Lukasz.” Marco took a bite from his food, and he snickered together with Lukasz when his moan of utter delight made its way to the fascinating _Ancient_ sitting at the other side of the table, watching him attentively. “Delicious, I don't know the last time I've eaten anything as good as this, Lukasz.”

“I'm relieved to hear that.” Lukasz served himself and started to eat as well when he was sure that Marco had everything he needed. For a while they were content with enjoying their dinner, but Marco's curiosity finally made him look up at Lukasz and ask:

“Erik told me a story about the Earl of Lindelborn and his _Chosen One_. I know that Castle Lindelborn is not far away from Castle Trifels, and if you've guarded Richard the Lionheart, then you perhaps knew this earl and his mate? This lord was an _Ancient_ like you, right?”

Lukasz paused in his motion, his fork hovering in the air before he put it back onto his plate and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. “Yes, I knew the Earl of Lindelborn, Marco. I knew him well.”

“So the tale Erik's grandmother told him is true? Not only a tale or legend but it happened for real?” Marco felt intrigued, and he forgot his food and literally hung at Lukasz' lips when the vampire cleared his throat. “Yes, it's more than a tale. I'm sure that the details and places changed over the centuries, but the Earl of Lindelborn lived in Castle Lindelborn as one of the protectors of the imperial Castle Trifels, and he'd found his one true mate and taken him as his _Chosen One_. The human who had won his heart was a brave knight and young lord himself, and he was killed by a robber baron who lured him into a trap and murdered him. The knight had come to help the villagers of a small village that was under the protection of Castle Lindelborn when the earl was called to Emperor Heinrich for a visit. He died in the ambush the robber baron had set up because Detlev of Drachenstein wanted to become the _Chosen One_ of an _Ancient_ himself, craving immortality and wealth more than anything, and he thought that the Earl of Lindelborn would take him as his mate if he killed his rival.”

Marco felt a cold shiver run down on his spine, and he hated this robber baron with all his heart, even though he hadn't known about his existence until a couple of minutes ago. “What happened then?” he asked hoarsely, and Lukasz directed his gaze at something behind Marco's back as he recalled the memories of the events that had taken place centuries ago. “The Earl of Lindelborn swore a holy oath that he would take revenge and make sure that Detlev of Drachenstein and his family would never ever harm anybody again, and he fulfilled his oath and took bloody revenge on them, out of his mind with grief and guilt that he hadn't been able to save his _Chosen One_.” Lukasz paused, and he clenched his fingers around his cutlery, the violet color of his eyes dark and intense when he searched for Marco's gaze again.

“You must know that _Ancients_ and their _Chosen Ones_ are more than just lovers and mates. When we take a human being as our true mates, then we bond with them physically and mentally. Our minds and souls connect, and if this strong bond is cut because our human mate dies, then the chance that the _Ancient_ will lose their sanity because of their grief is not so small. I had never gotten the chance to bond with you this way, neither with your Roman self, nor with my beautiful Blondel, and yet I almost went insane about your loss both times. But the Earl of Lindelborn had already bonded with his _Chosen One_ when his mate was killed, and it was a very close call for my friend and brother in mind. He tried to starve himself after losing his mate, I only found him when it was almost too late, and if there hadn't been a kind monk who nursed him with endless patience when I brought him to the monastery nearby, he would have lost his mind completely.”

Lukasz looked exhausted when he went silent, and Marco reached out to take his hand and squeeze his fingers. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to awake such painful memories, Lukasz,” he whispered, but Lukasz smiled at him. “You'll be my _Chosen One_ soon, Marco. You have a right to know.”

“Is the Earl of Lindelborn still alive?”

“Yes, he is. Please don't ask me to reveal his identity, it's not upon me to do that. He's alive, and I hope that he'll get the chance to re-bond with his true mate one day. Maybe fate will bring them together again as well.”

“I hope that this will happen, Lukasz. No one should have to suffer like this.” Marco licked over his lips. “This bond between us, does it mean that you'll be able to read my thoughts?”

“Yes, Marco. But only if you'll let me do it. I'll teach you how to protect your privacy, and I would never read your thoughts without permission. I love you, Marco, I will never abuse you, neither physically, nor mentally. I hope that you know that.”

Marco sighed. “I do. It's just so overwhelming.”

“You will have time to learn. You don't need to fear that I will read your thoughts tonight. Plus, you'll be able to read my thoughts as well, but only if you want to. Our bond will start to build when you've become my _Chosen One_ , but it'll need time to grow and become strong and solid.”

Marco nodded slowly, and he felt more intrigued and eager than scared. He trusted Lukasz, and he knew that it was too late for him to run away from his fate anyway. Lukasz was his destiny, and he longed to become his mate and feel his thoughts in his mind. “Do I have to become a vampire myself to be your _Chosen One_?” he asked one last question, the most important one, and Lukasz smiled reassuringly at him and shook his head.

“No, you don't have to, Marco. You can stay human, and I won't ask you to become an _Ancient_. It's your choice, and our laws are very strict. You have to be the one initiating it. You'll live longer as my mate than humans usually live, and you'll age much slower, but you'll still be human unless you want to become an _Ancient_ yourself.”

“So I'll have time to think about that.”

“Of course, my beautiful one. We're equals. You won't be my slave, toy or servant. I know that some of my brethren think differently about that, but I've always considered your race as equal to mine. Our powers don't make us superior to humans in any way, and without you and your blood – given freely and willingly - my race would die while you could survive without us. Humans are strong and amazing, and I couldn't admire and adore you more than I already do, Marco.”

Marco swallowed, deeply touched at Lukasz' honest words. “I admire and adore you just as much, Lukasz. I want to become your _Chosen One_ , more than anything. But I'll need time to wrap my head around becoming an _Ancient_ myself, and I can't promise you that I'll ever be ready for that.”

“You don't need to promise me anything, Marco. True love is selfless, it doesn't demand anything.” Lukasz pointed at Marco's plate. “Are you sated, my beautiful one?”

Marco nodded. “Yes, it was delicious, but more than I can eat.”

“Would you like to dance with me then?” Lukasz circled the table to gently pull Marco to his feet and guide him to a glass door. “I want to dance under the stars and the moonlight with you. You won't freeze, I'll keep you warm.”

“I'm not good at dancing as you know,” Marco murmured, but Lukasz kissed him and just smiled. “You'll be fine when you're dancing in my arms, Marco,” he assured him, and Marco's heart made a happy flip.

“I would love to dance with you, my mate.” He didn't ask where the music would come from as he was sure that Lukasz had already seen to that, and he was right because he could see a table with a small hi fi system on the terrace. It was dark, but Marco could see Lukasz' handsome male features clearly, and he let the _Ancient_ take him in his arms and guide over the terrace and the dark meadow with slow dancing motions, wrapping his own arms around Lukasz' neck. The romantic tunes of the music wafted through the cold air of the dark night, and they started to dance, gliding over the grass in perfect unison. Marco didn't need to think about the steps, he just melted against Lukasz' strong body and let him guide him, their breathing in sync and their bodies moving together in harmony as if they were only one single being. It was perfect, wonderful, so different from how Marco had thought this evening would turn out to be.

Marco didn't feel cold, he felt warm and safe in Lukasz' embrace, and his heart fluttered in his chest happily because of this truly magical moment. “I didn't know that I could ever be so happy,” he whispered against Lukasz' neck, his head resting on his broad shoulder. “I'm happy too, my beautiful one. I've waited so long for this moment. My heart has longed for you for so long, Marco.”

“And I will soon be yours, my wonderful vampire,” Marco promised, lifting his head to smile at Lukasz. “I didn't know it, but I've waited for this moment to come all of my life. This here is so wonderful, you and me together, dancing in the moonlight in the garden of your villa to romantic music after the dinner you've cooked for me. I can't believe that this is truly happening.”

“It is, Marco. You're my everything, everything I ever wanted. I love you.” Lukasz stopped, gazing intently at Marco, and Marco craned his neck and pressed his lips onto his mouth. “I love you too, I want to become your _Chosen One_ tonight, Lukasz. I want to be yours.”

“You shall be mine tonight, all mine, my beautiful one,” Lukasz purred, his eyes darkening with passion. He bared his teeth again, but this time Marco didn't flinch away when he saw Lukasz' fangs glittering in the light of the stars. This time he felt a strong wave of desire and love surge through him at the dangerous sight.

“Show me how much you want me, Lukasz. Show me how much you love and desire me and take me as your _Chosen One_!” Marco demanded, and Lukasz growled and kissed him ardently, lifting him up to carry him back to the house.

Marco wrapped his legs around Lukasz' waist and let himself be carried, kissing his vampire with all the long-suppressed passion and love he felt for him.


	4. True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finally becomes Lukasz' _Chosen One_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story, I hope it'll be worth the read.

Lukasz carried Marco through his villa, his lips never leaving Marco's mouth. Marco trusted his beloved vampire to carry him safely until they reached their destiny – which could only be Lukasz' bedroom. Their tongues licked, teased and challenged one another in their heated courting dance, and Marco caressed Lukasz' sharp fangs without fear, not drawing back when he cut the tip of his tongue in his eagerness and a few small droplets of blood trickled out of the cut. The tiny wound didn't even hurt before it closed again due to Lukasz' healing skills, and the taste of Marco's blood on Lukasz' tongue made the _Ancient_ pull him closer and growl ardently into Marco's mouth.

The _Ancient_ gently lowered Marco down when the door to Lukasz' private rooms closed behind them, and Marco looked around curiously, taking in the sight of heavy dark wood and the huge canopy bed with the thick golden curtains that would grant them their privacy if they bothered to close them and lock the world outside out. Marco wasn't surprised to find ornate black letters on the curtains, the letters of their beloved club, and he turned his head away to hide his smile from his vampire. It served Lukasz well to be kept in suspense for a few more minutes after all he'd pulled Marco through in this memorable night.

Lukasz watched him silently while Marco took his time to get familiar with his new home, and his expression was a mixture of tender amusement and anxiety that his _Chosen One_ wouldn't like what he saw. “What do you think, my beautiful one?” the fearsome being finally asked when he couldn't stand Marco's silent observation any longer, and Marco winked at him with one of his lopsided smiles. “Why am I not surprised to see that the curtains of the expected canopy bed are golden and adorned with three special black letters?” he teased the sheepishly looking _Ancient_ tenderly, “our bosses would surely feel flattered if they learned how committed one of the powerful rulers of our planet is to their club - that the club's colors and letters are the last thing he's looking at before going to sleep, and the first sight he's waking up to again. I must admit that I had expected burgundy red curtains or perhaps curtains made of deep-blue velvet or so. That would be more fitting for a two thousand year old vampire, wouldn't it?”

“I wanted to feel close to you, and our colors helped a bit when I couldn't sleep because I feared that fate would take you away from me again,” Lukasz mumbled, and he actually blushed, looking down at his shiny black shoes. Marco swallowed, chiding himself inwardly that he'd hurt his mate without meaning to. “I'm sorry, love. Sometimes I speak or act without thinking. I love them, these colors are the symbol of our love.” He pulled Lukasz in for another deep kiss, telling him without words how he felt about him, and the _Ancient_ relaxed gratefully, letting Marco hold him for a moment.

“I long for you, my beautiful one,” Lukasz whispered when they parted again, and Marco cupped his face with both hands and looked him deep in his violet-blue eyes. “I long for you just as much, my mate. As hot and beautiful as you look in these clothes, my sexy vampire, but I really long to feel you naked, so I'll unwrap my Christmas present now.” Marco let actions follow his words right away, starting to unbutton Lukasz' tailored shirt carefully. He stroked every spot of shimmering ivory skin he exposed to his hungry eyes, caressing Lukasz' broad and worked-out torso with his fingertips while he made his way downwards on his shirt until the last button was open and he could pull the silken garment out of Lukasz' tight leather trousers and over his shoulders. Lukasz wore nothing underneath, and Marco inhaled sharply at the mouth-watering view of stunningly handsome maleness and physical strength. He'd seen Lukasz without his shirt beforehand, in the locker room or under the shower, but it felt so different now, because Lukasz was naked only for him for the first time, and they would soon be making love.

Before this night, Marco had been allowed to look, always careful not to reveal his feelings to their teammates when his longing glance had grazed Lukasz' figure, but now he was finally allowed to touch as well, and Marco took advantage of that and stroked up and down on Lukasz' upper body until his vampire started to shiver and his eyes became almost black with his desire for his _Chosen One_. Lukasz' pink nipples had hardened to knobs, and Marco rubbed them between his thumb and his digit, enjoying the sounds of pleasure he could pull from the powerful being that turned jelly under his rapturous hands. “You like that, my beautiful vampire, don't you?” he asked huskily, and Lukasz moaned loudly, shuddering when Marco's hand stroked down on his hard abs to rest on the waistband of his leather pants, his fingertips touching the large bulge under the black leather ever so slightly.

“Words can't describe how much I want you, Marco,” Lukasz croaked out, and Marco's entire body tingled with the wave of power and possessiveness surging through him at this hoarse admission. “I must inform you that I'm a pretty possessive man, Lukasz. I won't share you with anybody, so my blood will be the only blood you're getting to drink in the future.”

“You don't need to fear that I could ever just look at anybody else than you, my _Chosen One_. You're the only one I ever really wanted.”

“That's good.” Marco finally took pity on his desperate vampire and tugged at the black belt keeping Lulasz' tight pants on his narrow hips; and he enjoyed the loud gasp that escaped Lukasz' lips when his fingers brushed over the proud erection beneath the sexy garment when he opened the fly much more than he probably should. Lukasz wore equally tight black briefs under his leather jeans, and Marco spent several minutes with peeling his long legs out of his piece of clothing and caressing every inch of them from his thighs down to his feet after taking of his shoes and his black socks.

Lukasz let Marco undress him on his own account, apparently sensing that Marco needed this, and he was grateful that his vampire showed so much patience and didn't just throw him onto the bed after ripping his clothes from him.

“You're so beautiful, my vampire, so, so beautiful,” Marco marveled, raising to his feet again to press a passionate open-mouthed kiss onto his lips. Lukasz didn't wear anything except his briefs anymore while Marco was still fully dressed, and Marco started to tear his own clothes from his flushed and with desire burning body much more impatiently, letting them fall down on the ground right where he stood. He'd been more careful with Lukasz' clothes and put them over the clothes valet beside the door, but his worn jumper and his jeans didn't need such careful attention, and Marco really needed to feel Lukasz now. He pushed against his broad chest, and Lukasz obediently walked backwards until his knee pits hit the bed. Marco pinned him down onto the mattress and straddled him with triumphantly glowing amber-golden eyes, resuming his exploration of Lukasz' male body. The _Ancient_ shivered under his passionate caresses and kisses, and Marco could see a wet spot forming on the black cotton of his briefs where his aroused cock was leaking against it.

He was rock-hard himself, throbbing with his painful desire for his mate, wondering briefly why he'd been so scared at first when he'd learned about Lukasz' true nature. He felt safe in his arms, safer than he'd ever felt, and he knew with hundred percent certainty that his beloved vampire would never hurt him.

“Take me, love, take me as your _Chosen One_!” he choked out when his desire became too much to bear, and Lukasz hissed with the same ardor Marco felt and turned them around until Marco lay trapped beneath him, eager to return the favor and stroke and kiss Marco until he would know him by heart. Marco wriggled his hips when Lukasz pulled at the last barrier, and his hard cock sprang free with a sigh of relief when the pressure on his erection eased off. Lukasz almost tore his own briefs in his haste to get rid of them, and Marco's mouth went dry at the sight of Lukasz' need for him, his gorgeous cock jutting happily between his legs that it was finally liberated from its tight prison. Lukasz covered Marco with his body, so hot and warm and alive, and they kissed each other with something akin to despair as their hands roamed over heated flesh, kneading silken skin and hard muscles.

“You'll be my first one, Lukasz. I always wanted to wait for the right one, for you,” Marco whispered against Lukasz' swollen lips, and his canines grazing his bottom lip sent a shiver of raw need through his body. “You're my first one too, my beautiful one. Sometimes, when the pain and the loneliness became too much, then I sought the warm touch of another being, but I never slept with them.” Lukasz' confession made Marco pull at his head roughly for another kiss, and he moaned loudly when Lukasz traveled down on his body to kiss him everywhere until he reached the one spot where Marco was aching for him so badly.

“Love you, my _Chosen One_. I love you so much.” Lukasz breathed against his twitching dick, licking over the shaft teasingly. “Love you too, please, my mate, I need you!” Marco wasn't ashamed to beg for what he craved for, and Lukasz' ardent moan assured him that his longing was returned and that Lukasz needed to feel him just as much.

He didn't even waste a thought at Lukasz' fangs when the _Ancient_ sucked him into his mouth and teased the engorged head of his cock with his tongue, he trusted his mate to be careful and not hurt him by accident. Marco lifted himself up onto his elbows because he didn't want to miss anything tonight, and watching his cock disappearing in Lukasz' mouth while the vampire looked up at him with an expression of utter devotion on his handsome male features almost made him come right on the spot. Lukasz reached out for something on the nightstand beside the bed without breaking eye contact with Marco, coating his fingers with the transparent liquid that was in the small bottle. “This is a special oil, it will help you to take me in without any pain, darling,” he whispered around Marco's cock in his mouth, and Marco smiled at him. “I don't care, all I want is you, but thank you, my mate.”

He opened his legs for Lukasz when the _Ancient_ pushed his hand between them, and the first touch on his most private parts felt better than anything Marco had ever experienced. Lukasz locked eyes with him again when he went back to sucking him off, gently probing Marco's entrance with his lubed fingers. Marco craved to feel them deep inside his burning body, knowing that only Lukasz could quench the fire raging in every cell of his body, the fire of his love and desire for his astonishing mate.

The next minutes went by in a haze of blur and longing while Lukasz prepared him carefully and a little bit clumsily at first. It touched Marco deeply that this ancient and dangerous being was as uncertain as he was, he actually hadn't expected Lukasz to be an inexperienced virgin when it came to this, and it meant more to him than he could have imagined at the beginning. The _Ancient_ was a quick learner though, and it didn't take long until he seemed to be sure of what he was doing, finding this special spot that would grant Marco greatest pleasures with the instinct of someone being deeply in love and devoted to their mates.

“I'm ready for you, my beautiful vampire! Please, I want to come when you're inside me,” Marco pleaded when he felt his orgasm approach, Lukasz' mouth around his cock and his skilled fingers working him open so expertly too much for him to hold back for much longer.

Lukasz must be crazy with need himself by now, and Marco was amazed that he'd resisted the urge to rut against the silken sheets while he'd prepared Marco for their first time with so much patience.

“I want to do that for you,” Marco whispered when Lukasz reached for the small bottle again, because he really wanted to feel his glorious cock in his hand before Lukasz would take him. Shivers were wrecking Lukasz' strong frame when Marco touched and stroked his steel-heard dick curiously, gently spreading the oil over the entire length, and he claimed Marco's mouth in a heated and violent kiss with teeth and tongue when he made himself comfortable between his spread legs to make him his for the very first time.

“I love you, Lukasz, I need you,” Marco whispered, encouraging him to push in when Lukasz suddenly hesitated, staring down at him with deep-blue eyes and blown pupils. The pain of two thousand years of waiting and longing, of the losses Lukasz had lived through, were showing in the sheer endless depths of Lukasz' eyes, and a single tear fell down onto Marco's lips when he reached out with a shaky hand to touch Marco's face.

“I can't believe that this is truly happening. I can't believe that you shall finally be mine, Marco. That we can finally be together.” Lukasz' voice was choked and hoarse with emotion and the fear that some cruel fate would tear them apart in the very last moment again, and Marco pulled his head down and kissed his tears from his cheeks. “I am yours, love. I've always been yours. No one and nothing will ever come between us again, I promise you. Now make me yours, my beloved vampire, show me what it means to be Dortmund's next _Chosen One_ – your _Chosen One_.”

And Lukasz did, not holding himself back any longer. He slowly pushed into Marco's tight channel, still virgin and untouched, and he bared his teeth and let out a growl of triumph and victory when he was buried to the hilt inside Marco's willing body, not the thinnest sheet of paper fitting between them anymore. His canines sparkled in the moonlight shining through the window, and Marco felt a hot rush of desire surge through him at the sight. He tilted his head to the side without thinking, craving to feel Lukasz' teeth sink into his throat. “Take what you need, my mate. You must hunger for me.”

Lukasz' face was flushed, his blond hair ruffled, and he was the ancient predator and hunter now, staring down at Marco with so much hunger that Marco's stomach clenched painfully in return. “I hunger for you more than I can say, Marco. But only if you're really sure about this.”

“I am. I'm your _Chosen One_ , I belong to you now, Lukasz. My blood will be the only blood you're drinking in the future, and your hunger pains me, love. Besides, our bond won't be completed with you doing that, right?”

Lukasz nodded. “You're right. I need to drink your blood and fill you with my seed at the same time to complete our bond.”

“What are you waiting for, then? Do what we both want, my beloved vampire!” Marco demanded, offering his throat to his mate, and Lukasz' needy whine echoed in the fragrant air of the bedroom. He struggled for one more second before he lost his fight against his overwhelming need to take what Marco was offering him so willingly, bending his head down with bared teeth, his sharp fangs glittering white in the darkness. Marco didn't feel any fear, and he welcomed the short sting when Lukasz sank his canines into the soft flesh of his throat where his blood was thrumming under his tender skin. A bright flash was blinding his vision when their minds connected for the first time and Lukasz' hunger became his own, causing him to cock his head to the side as best as he could to give his desperate mate better access to his neck.

His deep red blood filled Lukasz' mouth when the _Ancient_ started to suck rhythmically at his precious and so delicious claret, his hips moving in time to his greedy gulps, pushing into Marco again and again in the need to become one single being and reach for the deepest parts of Marco's soul. Marco wrapped his arms and his legs tightly around Lukasz' broad back, his short nails scratching over his damp skin in ecstasy. Their minds were deeply connected, and the rich iron taste of his own blood on Lukasz' tongue drove Marco wild, making him hiss and growl with passion and satisfaction when the unbearable pain of Lukasz' hunger he shared with him eventually faded and memories of his former selves suddenly flashed before his mind, becoming sharper and clearer with every suck on his throat.

Marco could see himself dressed in the red color and the armor of a high-ranking Roman officer, riding on a beautiful black Arab and smiling at the man riding beside him. Lukasz looked as handsome as a Roman officer as he looked dressed in his sweaty and stained jersey after a strenuous game, and his smile was full of love when he looked at Marco's Roman self Marcus Retus. Marco remembered the last thought his dying mind had screamed two thousand years ago, Lukasz' name, before everything had exploded around him, and he saw himself sitting on the ground in the great hall of a castle when his whirling mind showed him more pictures of the past, singing for his admired king and looking longingly at the knight standing behind Richard's armchair.

Lukasz had been Blondel's shining knight in armor, and Marco remembered everything, their stolen kisses and hoarse promises, his despair when Lukasz had had to leave him to accompany Richard to Worms. He remembered the night when he'd screamed Lukasz' name again, fighting for his life before he'd breathed his last breath in the darkness.

Marco clung to Lukasz' strong frame as the past of two millennia rushed by before his mind's eye, and the sweet ache of the blood loss and the sensation of Lukasz' pleasure when he felt sated and powerful like never before intermingled with their shared arousal and desire, making him arch his back and push harder against Lukasz' hips.

His neglected cock rubbed against Lukasz' sweaty abs, and Lukasz' hard cock filled him utterly and perfectly, pushing deeper and deeper until Marco didn't know where his body ended and Lukasz' body began. Every new gulp sent another wave of hot lust through his weak body, and fireworks exploded before his eyelids when Lukasz roared in ecstasy and filled him with his seed, tearing his mouth away from Marco's abused throat to stare down at him with wild eyes, Marco's red blood dripping from his fangs.

Marco's cry was a weak echo of Lukasz' roar, and he came with a heavy shudder, spilling his ecstasy between their connected bodies. Lukasz was deep in his mind, and he could feel Lukasz' ecstasy as if it was his own, their souls bonded together for the eternity. Marco cried out again and then everything went black and he succumbed to the velvet darkness consuming him, his last thought Lukasz' name before the blackness swallowed him, erasing every coherent thought.

 

***

 

“Marco, love?” Marco's lids felt too heavy to open them, but Marco struggled until he could see Lukasz' face hovering somewhere above him, blinking against the tiredness filling his bones. “Lukasz?” He flinched at the raspy sound of his voice, and he tried to lift his hand to Lukasz' face, but he was too weak to move.

“I'm sorry, love, so sorry. You won't feel so weak the next time, but it had to be this way to initiate our soul-bond. Drink this, it'll help you against the blood loss and the weakness. You'll recover soon and feel stronger than ever before then.” Lukasz dabbed tender kisses of apology onto his face before gently lifting his head from the pillow and hold a mug against his torn and dry lips. Marco sipped from the beverage that smelled of herbals, and he felt much better right away, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “I do feel better, thank you.” He leaned against Lukasz' side and snuggled against him, searching for Lukasz' tender gaze. “Please tell me that we're true mates now, that I'm your _Chosen One_ and that no one will ever try to separate us again.”

Lukasz stroked his hair and nodded his head, pressing another kiss onto his temples. “We're true mates now. You're my _Chosen One_ , and our bond is strong and unbreakable from this night on, my beautiful one.”

“I'm so happy, Lukasz,” Marco whispered, entangling his fingers with Lukasz' fingers in his lap. “I remember everything, I remember Marcus Retus and Blondel, my mate. Your name was my last thought, and I remember everything that happened.” He smiled at the _Ancient_. “I remember the Earl of Lindelborn as well, and I know that he was already there with us in ancient Germania too.”

Lukasz smiled at him. “Yes, he was, but I wasn't allowed to tell you. You had to remember him on your own, love.”

“Hmm, I do. I always wondered about this strange connection between him and me, but now everything's making sense at last. I remember him, and I remember his _Chosen One_. I hope that they'll come together again. I also remember that Erik and I have known each other for a very long time as well. There is an _Ancient_ waiting for him to become his _Chosen One_ as well, isn't he?”

“You're right with all of that, my beautiful one.”

“I'm so happy that fate showed mercy and brought us together again, Lukasz. I always knew that I was waiting for the one and only I would love forever, but I really had no clue how long I'd actually waited for this night. How hard must it have been for you to remember everything and wait for two thousand years?”

“Very hard, Marco. But it doesn't matter any longer. We're together now, and that's all that matters to me.”

“I love you, Lukasz, my mate, my friend and my vice-captain.” Marco turned his head to kiss his beloved vampire, and Lukasz pulled him close and kissed him back with heart-wrenching tenderness and love.

“How do you feel, my beautiful one? I fear that I took too much of your blood, but I could hardly restrain myself after the long wait.” Lukasz blamed himself when they parted again, and Marco chuckled and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

“I feel strong and powerful, hungry for your love, my beautiful vampire,” he said, and he meant it. Marco had never felt as strong and powerful as he felt now, even the distant ache in his ankle and his knee that had accompanied him for so long were finally gone. He even felt new desire and arousal for his astonishing vampire mate again, and he lay down on the mattress and pulled Lukasz on top of him to let him feel his desire for him.

“Are you up for another round, my beloved vampire? We have to make up for two thousand years after all,” he whispered seductively, and Lukasz' ardent growl proved to him that his mate was just as eager to make up for the lost time.

“Your wish is my command, my _Chosen One_!” the _Ancient_ promised hoarsely, and after that they didn't speak for a very long time, too busied with showing their love to each other in a much better way for the rest of the night.

Two millennia vanished when Marco and Lukasz came together in love and passion again, celebrating their bond, their love and life, a vampire and and his human mate united in love, pleasure and trust, just like it was meant from the beginning, their love strong and unbreakable, bringing peace and hope to the entire world.

Lukasz and Marco were finally together, after more than just one lifetime, and this was all that truly mattered, and all Marco had ever wanted.


End file.
